


Me and my Girlfriend

by Usagi_Prince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1930s, Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Character Death, Cheating, Class Differences, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mild Language, Organized Crime, Original Character Death(s), Rating May Change, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Tragic Romance, but they're also complete badasses, cmon its the 1930s leave me alone, i took a lot of "artistic liberties" here, im just writing the much needed au for these two, like a lot, lots of car chases, spare me this is my first fic for this fandom, theres as much violence as you'd expect from this au, these two are really sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Prince/pseuds/Usagi_Prince
Summary: Jesse Mccree's first mistake had been meeting Genji Shimada.Jesse's second mistake had been letting Genji sweet talk him into committing crimes together.Jesse's third mistake had been falling hopelessly in love with Genji.____________________________________________________________________(The shameless Bonnie & Clyde AU these two needed.)





	Me and my Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading up on these two and it's about time I bring my offering to the Mcgenji table ;,0 
> 
> Beta'ed by my lovely group o' buds ♥

Coming to this wedding reception had been a damn mistake. 

Jesse and Gabriel stood out like a sore thumb. Still dressed in their grimy work overalls, it was obvious the pair did not belong here. Still, Gabriel ignored his younger brother’s reasoning. He had left the other in search of alcohol, leaving an uncomfortable Jesse alone. Jesse Mccree, nervous? That in itself was a bad sign. He watched the ceremony from a distance, awkwardly shifting his balance from left to right. Jesse didn’t mind stealing a few drinks from private parties, but intruding on a wedding seemed wrong. It was supposed to be a special event celebrating the bond of two people.The invasive feeling made Jesse’s stomach turn. He couldn’t shake off the little voice in his head that screamed “ _ you don’t belong here country boy” _ . Jesse anxiously scanned the room, hoping Gabriel would hurry the hell up. 

Almost instantly, the pit in his stomach seemed to vanish as Jesse locked eyes with the fair-skinned groom in the center of the room. The way the world almost seemed to stop around them made took his breath away. The groom smiled his way, a perfect smile upon his thin lips. Jesse couldn’t look away from those warm hazel eyes, sharpened by subtle strokes of eyeliner. 

“Jesse,” a hand rested on his shoulder. “We’re gonna have to cut this short.” The voice muttered from behind. Jesse couldn’t move, entranced as the groom gave a small wave in his direction. “Goddamnit Jesse. You find one pretty face and you’re acting like an idiot.” 

“Gimme a sec here Gabe.” Jesse brushed Gabriel off, determined to strike up a conversation with the other man.

“Not now kid, we really gotta go. Guess I wasn’t as slick as I thought.” Gabriel motions to a group of men, looking at the brothers with disgust on their faces. One of them kept a gloved hand against his gun. Gabriel took Jesse’s wrist, pulling him along despite the other’s protests. The pair escaped the reception along with any future trouble.

* * *

 

“Shoulda seen ‘im Gabe,” Jesse rambled on the way home. The Texas sun beat down on the two as they walked, cicadas buzzing incessantly around them. “Absolutely stunning. Coulda been a movie star. And the way he smiled at me. Thought I must’ve gone to heaven and seen an angel.” Gabriel shrugged, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

“He was alright. Never seen anyone more beautiful than Jack.” Jesse made a face as his brother smirked.

“Gross. Old guys in love.”

“Cram it, I’m only five years older.” He chuckled lightly, playfully punching Jesse’s shoulder. The two continued on in silence, the occasional car passing them by. “Jesse?”

“Hm?” 

“Did you think about my plan like you said you would?” Jesse groaned, dramatically rolling his eyes. “It isn’t that terrible Jesse.”

“We ain’t ever steal anything before and we don’t even have a-”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head; I got us a car.” Jesse raises an eyebrow at his brother. “A favor from a friend of mine.” He ignored Gabriel, shoving his hands in his pockets and keep his head low. “Look Jesse, I don’t wanna steal either, but we need money. Now. Ma isn’t getting any better and at this rate who knows what’ll happen if we don’t do anything.” Both of them loved their mother with every inch of their souls. Raised them and their younger sister with her own blood and sweat. No doubt she’d be disappointed in her sons if their plan ever reached her ears. 

“Listen Jesse,” Gabriel declared. “If you wanna stay and cry to Ma, then you do that. But me? I’m stealing that safe whether you like it or not.” 

***

The adrenaline rush that surged through Jesse made him feel alive. His hands were soaked in sweat, a deadly grip on the steering wheel. He could hear his heart racing in his chest. Jesse couldn’t help himself from staring at his rear view window. This was really happening. Stealing a general store’s safe, the police chasing him and Gabriel, his shaking legs. 

“Jesse, if we ever do this again, you’re staying the getaway driver!” Gabriel stated, awestruck at the steady driving of his brother. 

“Damn right I am!” Jesse hollered, unable to help grinning ear to ear. “Think this is my callin’ or somethin’!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself; I didn’t say you were that good Jesse!” The brothers laughed, unable to contain their excitement. Gabriel fiddled with the lock on the safe from passenger seat. He mumbled under his breath, patting his pockets down and hastily scanning the car. “You got a paperclip on you?” Jesse scoffed. 

“Are you stupid? Don’t open the damned thing yet.” 

“I gotta check what’s in here.”

“What’s got you so anxious? Cool it Gabe.”

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do. Give me a damn paperclip Jesse.” Gabriel commanded as Jesse sighed. He glanced down to check if he remembered to bring a something to pick the lock, taking his vision away from the street. “Keep your eyes on the road idiot.” 

“Well if you quit pesterin’ me ‘bout-”

“Shit Jesse watch it!” Jesse averted his eyes back to the windshield. Ahead, a lanky woman in a navy blue dress and a matching sunhat had been crossing the street only a few feet away. She stood paralyzed, eyes wide with fear. In the nick of time, Jesse managed to swerve, just barely missing the gawky woman. Gabriel grasped the window frame as his brother clutched the steering wheel, thin beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Jesse’s foot slammed on the break as the pair are greeted with a cream colored brick wall. “Dead end,” Gabriel stated, briskly shoving the passenger door open. “Run Jesse! And don’t stop no matter what!” Jesse promptly obeyed the orders, quickly exiting their car. The pair heaved the safe over the brick barrier and scrambled to follow suit. 

“We’ve got you cornered boys! Just give it up already!” A nearby officer shouted. Jesse and Gabriel gave each other one last glance as Gabriel recovered the safe. Their eyes exchanged a silent goodbye and the brothers escaped in opposite directions towards the forest ahead. Everything after that is a blur to Jesse. All that he could focus on while running through the pitch-black woods was the chilly wind smacking his face. He paid no attention to the police man hot on his tracks or the branches that slapped against his skin. Jesse made out the shape of an oak tree on his left and swiftly lunged behind its trunk. By now the adrenaline had worn off, intensifying Jesse’s trembling. As an officer approached the oak tree is hidden behind, Jesse prayed to any God out there to save his sorry ass and that he’d never steal again if could let him and Gabriel off the hook. 

“I got the one with the safe chief!” Another police officer hollered from the other side of the forest. The chief that had been after Jesse hooted, shaking his head and steadily made his way back to the city. 

“Guess you’re off the hook his time! I better not be seeing your ugly mug anytime soon kid!” The chief cackled. Jesse grit his teeth and clenched his clammy hands into fists. Gabriel had been caught. Jesse wanted to say “ _ I told you so _ ”, but he didn’t have the energy to do so. His legs ached and his lungs hurt from breathing so damn hard. A dull ache pained his sweat-drenched palms from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. 

Jesse sighed. He’d have to wait out the cops until he knew for sure they had disappeared. 

It was going to be a long fucking night. 


End file.
